The Legend of HoOh
by Gema J. Gall
Summary: REWRITTEN. Sequel to Alph. The time has come to call on the legendaries again because the pokeworld will either be restored or destroyed.


**Pok****é****mon Fan Fiction**

**The Legend of Ho-Oh; Rewritten**

By: Gema J. Gall

Disclaimer: I can't even afford to buy Diamond or Pearl, do you think I actually have a copyright on any of it??

AN/ With the release of Diamond and Pearl as well as four years of taking creative writing classes I have come to realize that the original version of this fic survived solely on the ideas (meaning my writing style sucked). But now that my writing skills have improved as well as new legends and pokémon changing the basis of this, I want to rewrite this fic to its fullest potential, as well as building for the third novel in this trilogy. Which brings up another point. This fic is the sequel to The Secret of Alph. I now realize that fic was a misplaced aggression fic, but you're welcome to read it to help you understand this one. For those of you that didn't I'll try to make this one newbie friendly. Anyways, enough from me; on with the fic! And, as always, please read, review, and enjoy!

AN2/ For those of you who like Mystery Dungeon, I have a Mystery Dungeon fic on my account—the link is in my bio.

Gema's Personal Disclaimer: I'm putting this in front of every chapter I write, so no one can miss it.

First, the obvious, I don't own anything trademarked or copyrighted.

Second; These are my fics, so y'all will have to deal with my writing quirks. Do not bother telling me about my spelling choices, like Yu-Gi, Joe, Millennial, or whatever else they may be. These are not mistakes, they are intentional. Therefore, I don't want to hear about how they are other wise spelled. If spelling bothers you that much, then leave.

I, and everyone else, do not appreciate personal attacks. My fics are what are open to being critized, not my character. Attacking me is libel, and I will report it as harassment.

I will not include profanity in my writings. Deal with it. Also, I do not appreciate profanity in reviews, so please don't include it. There's over 600,000 words in the English language. I am sure y'all can use something besides profanity.

Some review etiquette should be observed. As says at the bottom of each review page "It is extremely helpful to use this opportunity to comment on an aspect of the story that can be improved. A well rounded critique is often the most rewarding tool for the writer." I would appreciate constructive reviews. "Please continue" is not very helpful. Reviews that are solely demands for updates or explanations about a lack of updates are not helpful. And please, use recognizable grammar when reviewing. A review isn't very helpful if I can't read it.

Please check my bio from time to time. If I am on vacation or something and cannot update, that will be in the first few lines of my bio. I'll try to let y'all know if there's an update delay, so please check.

Feel free to contact me either through IM or e-mail, that information is in my bio as well.

Now, most of you aren't the problem, but this is for the few that are. This might come across as crabby, and I'm not really like this, but I've been pushed to my limit because of certain reviews.

x-x-x-x-x-x

"I'll be fine," insisted Tasha. She folded her hands behind her back, her fingers brushing the ends of her black hair, which had grown quite long in the past two years. She resisted the urge to tap her foot out of impatience asher father continued to question her.

"You know I hate leaving you here alone," continued her father. Tasha knew that he was still worried about the time she disappeared within the Ruins of Alph. She hadn't even been able to work up the nerve to tell him the truth of that incident yet. She hadn't even been able to tell him of the Unown that lived in the ruins.

Tasha nodded again, wishing that he would stop fussing.

"Just...don't disappear on me..." he finished. With one final look back he ducked under the arched doorway and out of the room. His boots echoed off of the stone walls as he left the ruins.

"_All of this because he forgot some tools..."_ grumbled Tasha. She turned and surveyed the walls of the ruins. They were covered in the font of the Unown—meaning many of the characters were actually pokémon. Only she and another younger girl named Molly knew that though.

"I won't!" she called, repressing an exasperated sigh. She buried her hands into the deep pockets of her khaki pants as she spoke.

"Bel-som," agreed a small, grass-type pokémon by her ankles. Bellossom was her long-time best friend, ever since she was an Oddish. Even though Tasha wasn't interested in being a licensed trainer, she was glad to be a friend of pokémon.

Tasha couldn't help but smile faintly when she looked at Bellossom. It had been a day like this when she had evolved nearly nineteen months ago. The two of them had been alone in the ruins. When Tasha turned around a strange light had engulfed Oddish. Her form shifted and grew, pausing only a moment at Gloom before continuing to Bellossom. Tasha squealed with excitement and hugged her, her father coming running a few seconds later. He explained that afternoon that there was sun and stone and particles carried on the air that instantly caused her pokémon to evolve into Bellossom. However, Tasha didn't understand much of his explanation since she never closely studied the details of raising pokémon.

As she reminisced, she gripped her necklace. The pendant on it was an X overlaying a circle. It felt warm beneath her fingers. It pulsed slightly, showing that it contained something that was alive. The markings on the necklace flared with blue light, causing her to drop it with a gasp. The markings vanished and reformed in front of her into the shape of Unown X. It twirled in front of her, causing her to giggle despite her concerns that her father would come back and discover them.

"Hello."

"Som!" greeted Tasha and Bellossom.

Unown X twirled quickly, signifying to Tasha a sense of urgency. Tasha watched carefully, letting her necklace help her subconsciously translate the silent message. Not only did her necklace house Unown X, who was like her second pokémon, but it also allowed her to understand pokémon and read the Unowns' script that covered the ruins. Right now, X was again conveying a need for them to prepare for something in the future. Whatever that was, it was big and it was going to happen soon. They could all feel it on the air even though they couldn't see it; just like the mysterious particles that made Oddish evolve. They were so tiny, yet they sparked great change.

Tasha nodded, although she didn't understand any of the details. Several symbols around the room began to glow with blue light, forming into various Unown which surrounded her. She glanced around, slightly confused. So many of the Unown had never appeared to her at once before.

"W-what's going on?" she asked. They pushed close to her, urging her to walk. "I can't. Dad wants me to stay here." They pushed in again, leaving a gap for her to head towards the hallway. She swallowed her nervousness. "Okay, okay. I get the idea." She stepped forward and the Unown hurried passed her, then looked back, waiting for her to follow. She did, stepping carefully to not accidentally tread on Bellossom.

As they walked down the hall, Tasha couldn't help but glance at the script that covered the walls and peer into the other rooms, skimming passages as she went. She mentally reviewed what she had learned from her two years in the ruins, searching the past for clues about the future.

The legendary pokémon held the balance of the power of the world. They once lived at peace with humans, but millennia ago a powerful group of people betrayed them. This betrayal killed the land and severed the relationships between humans and pokémon. It had forced the Unown to be sealed in the Ruins of Alph. However, they had been freed by a battle between Mew, Mewtwo, and a man whose name Tasha didn't know. Now he was sealed away in the Unowns' place and they were free to carry out their mission—watching the legendaries and recording history. But at this moment, Tasha felt a sense of nervous hope. Maybe this was the time to set things right from that betrayal.

Their odd procession walked right by one of the female archaeologists who didn't even look up from her work. Tasha now knew where she was being led. They entered the room at the end of this hall. All of the light sandstone walls of this room were covered with ancient pictures of the legendaries. It was this room that caused her to be abducted and where her abductor had finally been sealed. Beneath the images were more of the Unowns' script. It shifted daily, telling the important actions of each legendary. Tasha let go of the breath that she had been holding. For a moment she had been worried that something bad had happened to her friends. However, after skimming the text below them she was relieved to see that they were all fine.

"What is it?" asked Tasha, looking back to the Unown. Again, they pushed around her, urging her closer to the wall. She skimmed the writings once more. "Ho-Oh is restless? I don't understand."

She could almost see the Unown sweadrop from exasperation as they grew frustrated with try to convey to her their important message. Bellossom clung tightly to her shin for support. The Unown gathered around her and ushered her into the hallway again. Across the hall another chamber was open.

"This wasn't here before!" gasped Tasha as she stepped inside. She peered at the walls, ceiling, and floor and instantly noticed what made this chamber unique. Not a single word was written anywhere. It was completely blank. "What is this?"

"I hope it's a joke," pouted Bellossom in poké-speak. "But I'm not laughing."

"You worry too much," replied Tasha in English.

The Unown drifted passed her and circled together in a sphere. They focused their Hidden Power inward together, a low humming growing. Tasha watched them, swaying slightly. Her dark brown eyes closed as she slipped into their trance. They opened a moment later, the pupil gone. She was under the control of the Unown, her necklace again pulsing.

She spoke in a voice not her own, _"Ancient guardians of sea and sky will find a way to keep peace. Harmony once flowed from this forgotten covenant, thus it was destroyed by greed and pride. When balance tilted the chosen ones flew and order was restored. But an evil far worse shall arrive. Disturb not the harmony of fire, ice, and lightning lest titans other than the winged ones be caught. Their own power will not be enough. Thus the world shall once again turn to the chosen one of the sea. The spheres shall glow bright once more. When evil grows, then the chosen of the sky will rise. The ancient crystals need be found. Work in haste, for this battle will not be won with strength alone. Indeed, the greatest strength shall fail. Light of chosen will battle the greed of the dark. Only mending the shattered covenant will restore hope."_

(AN/ Special thanks to Jedi Takeru for the basis of this prophecy ever so long ago!)

"Tasha! Tasha!" called Bellossom, trying to break her trance. "Are you okay?!"

"Huh...? What...?" murmured Tasha as the Unown released her. Her knees wobbled as she almost collapsed.

The walls surrounding them shimmered, flooded with a pattern of dark veins. It burned out quickly, leaving the script of the Unown behind. Word for word it repeated everything that she had just said, completely transcribed. Tasha scanned the walls, trying to memorize as much as possible.

"Tasha? Where are you? Tasha!" a voice echoed down the stone corridors.

"I'm here!" the fourteen-year-old girl called back, unable to take her eyes off of the walls. The Unown quietly vanished and X leapt back into her necklace.

Her father poked his head into the chamber, his panic subsiding. "I told you not to leave!"

He then looked around the room, realizing that no one knew it had existed. "How...how did you find this place? I've never seen it before and I've been down this hall hundreds of times!"

"I...don't know," lied Tasha.

"I'll get some of my coworkers down here to look at this," he murmured in a type of awe. After pulling his eyes away from the text he placed a hand on Tasha's shoulder. "Come on, we have work to do too." She nodded and allowed herself to be escorted out with Bellossom on her heels.

"_We do have work to do...but what is it?"_ wondered Tasha with a final look at the prophecy. Somehow she couldn't shake the sudden feeling of dread that had fallen on her.


End file.
